


Accidentally [Podfic]

by lacygrey



Series: Valki Podfic [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: Val visits Loki in custody.[podfic version of Gaslightgallows' fic]





	Accidentally [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making It Up As We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842) by [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows). 



**Listen**  
_(or go to[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-557521084/accidentally-by-gaslight-gallows-read-by-lacygrey?utm_source=soundcloud&utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=tumblr))_

 **MP3 Download:** at [ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7emayhe6r74o6aa/Accidentally%20by%20Gaslight%20Gallows%20read%20by%20Lacygrey%20-%2025%3A08%3A2018%2011.20.mp3?dl=0)

 **Text:** [Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/30436470)

 **Author:** [Gaslight Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows)

 **Reader:** [Lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/works) ([dentelle-grise](https://dentelle-grise.tumblr.com/))

**Length:** 4 min


End file.
